The Sleepover
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Hermione visits Ginny for a sleepover and their first reunion since the end of the school year. Read to see what they get up to. Rated MATURE!
1. Chapter 1

**My very first girl-girl fan fiction. *celebrates* I read a few others and they had absolutely no passion or emotion whatsoever and it was disgraceful, so I felt I had to set it right by doing my own version. Enjoy and please REVIEW! **

"What time is Hermione arriving, dear?" Molly asked looking up at Ginny, who was sitting at the end of the rickety wooden table in the kitchen.

"Not for another hour," She answered, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Is everything ready for the night?" Molly continued, washing the dishes in the sink.

Ron leaned back into his chair, nibbling on a piece of toast.

Fred and George had gone straight to their room after they had eaten, leaving Ron and Ginny downstairs with their mother.

"Yes," Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes.

"All right, I won't ask anymore questions. Ron, why don't you de-gnome the garden," Molly added, looking sternly at Ron.

"Yes mum," He muttered, getting up from the table reluctantly.

A pale blonde barn owl flew in through the open kitchen window and perched on the back of the chair beside Ginny, a letter in its beak.

Ginny took it and opened it as the owl flew back out the window.

She unfolded the letter and read it to herself.

_Ginny, I will be arriving earlier than planned. Come outside and wait for me. Hermione._

Ginny bit her lip to keep herself from yelling in excitement as she jumped from the chair and ran out into the front yard.

"What's up?" Ron called as he watched his sister run out of the house.

"Hermione!" She shrieked, stopping in her tracks as the bushy haired girl appeared in the middle of the yard.

"Ginny!" She shouted, dropping her bag on the ground as the smaller girl ran into her arms.

Hermione hugged Ginny tightly, looking over her shoulder to spot Ron flinging a gnome out of the garden.

"Hello Ron," She smiled, releasing Ginny as she picked up her bag.

"Hey 'Mione," He nodded, looking up at her.

"Come on inside, I have the room all set up for us," Ginny beamed, grabbing Hermione's arm before dragging her inside.

She led Hermione up the old, rickety staircase and into her bedroom.

Ginny had managed to squeeze an extra bed into the room beside her own and had made both beds up with fresh sheets and fluffed up the pillows.

"It looks comfy," Hermione smiled.

She sat down on the extra bed and set her bag on the floor beside her feet as Ginny moved to sit beside her.

"I didn't expect you to come so soon, I still had a few things to put away," Ginny blushed faintly, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Hermione looked around and spotted the shoe box sitting in the middle of Ginny's bed, its lid slightly askew.

"That's alright. You didn't have to do all this. After all, we'll only be using one bed tonight," She smiled, wrapping her arm around Ginny's waist.

Ginny blushed more and bit her lip cutely, looking up at her.

"R-really?" She managed to squeak out.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Well, it's still early so what would you like to do?" She asked, still nibbling on her lip.

"I can unpack, I brought some stuff for us to try," Hermione answered smiling wider as she grabbed her bag and set it in her lap.

"What kind of stuff?" Ginny asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Hermione grabbed the bag by its bottom and lifted it up, causing all the contents to spill out into her lap.

Ginny looked down at all the different toys in the small pile, among the various vibrators were a pair of handcuffs, a ball-gag and a few other goodies.

"Is that all you packed?" Ginny giggled, looking up at her.

"No, I brought my toothbrush and some other things," Hermione smiled, putting the toys back into her bag.

Ginny smiled back, blushing dark red again as she gently bit her bottom lip.

"I've really missed you, we haven't done anything since the last day of school before summer break started," She said quietly, looking down at her lap.

"Then we need to catch up on lost time," Hermione smiled, scooting closer as she placed her hand in the other girl's lap.

Ginny blushed crimson and took a deep breath as Hermione leaned in close, gently kissing her cheek.

As Ginny returned the kiss, she slipped her hand up Hermione's skirt and along her thigh.

"You're wearing a thong," Ginny smiled, blushing harder as she rubbed her palm against the silk fabric of Hermione's underwear.

Hermione tilted her head back slightly, stifling a moan as Ginny continued to rub the heel of her palm against her.

"Ginny…" She moaned quietly as her eyes slid close.

Giggling, Ginny leaned closer and took Hermione's earlobe into her mouth and nibbled on it teasingly.

"More…" She moaned as she pressed into Ginny's hand, gripping the bed tightly.

Ginny nodded and obliged, pushing the thong aside before slipping her index finger into Hermione's slick womanhood.

"You're very wet." She giggled and blushed.

Hermione blushed crimson and bit her bottom lip as she looked at her.

"I can't help myself,"

Ginny smiled and slowly rubbed her finger up and down against Hermione's clit, sliding her pointer finger gently into her hole causing her to moan louder than before.

Her breathing became shallow as Ginny moved her fingers faster against her womanhood.

"That's good, yeah. Mmmh…"

"More, I want more," She begged, leaning back on her arms as Ginny continued to finger her.

"Gladly," She grinned, sliding another finger inside her soaking wet hole.

"You're tighter than I remember," She moaned, feeling herself begin to grow wet.

She leaned over Hermione and kissed her passionately, slipping her tongue into her mouth.

"Mmh!" Hermione moaned in surprise.

Ginny chuckled softly into the kiss, swirling her tongue around Hermione's as she thrusted her fingers faster and a little harder.

"Damn I'm horny," She murmured against Hermione's lips.

"I can help with that," She smiled, sliding her hand up Ginny's skirt.

"Don't stop," Ginny moaned as she arched her back at the feeling of Hermione sliding a finger into her wet hole.

"I'm close!" Hermione cried, thrusting against Ginny's fingers.

"I'll finish you, then you can help me," Ginny moaned into her ear.

She continued to thrust her fingers inside Hermione, gently tweaking her clit.

"Yes!" Hermione cried out as she climaxed, her juices pouring out against Ginny's hand.

Ginny smiled and removed her hand from beneath her skirt, lifting her hand to her mouth before taking her fingers into her mouth.

"Mmmh…" She moaned teasingly, sucking her fingers clean before pulling Hermione into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Mmmph!" She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ginny's waist.

"That felt good," She smiled, pulling away slightly.

"Now its my turn,"

Hermione grinned as she slowly pushed Ginny back onto the bed, pinning her wrists above her head with her left hand as she ran her right hand down her stomach until she reached her thigh.

Ginny arched her back and moaned softly as Hermione slid her hand up her skirt and across her inner thigh.

She shivered and blushed crimson as Hermione pushed her skirt up to reveal her pink, lace trimmed panties.

"So very wet," Hermione smiled, pressing her finger against the dark spot in the middle of the Ginny's panties.

"I want you," Ginny moaned softly, pressing up against Hermione's finger.

With one swift move Hermione pulled Ginny's panties down to her ankles, revealing her glistening wet womanhood and curly red hairs.

"Simply gorgeous," She smiled, running her fingers through the coarse hairs.

Ginny watched as Hermione moved to lie down between her legs as they were spread wider, her womanhood fully exposed.

"Please, don't make me wait any longer," She begged as Hermione lowered her head between her thighs.

Nodding, Hermione slid her tongue out and pressed it against Ginny's clit causing the girl to squirm at the feeling.

"Yes!" She cried.

She moaned into Ginny's womanhood, reaching up with her right hand to tweak and rub her clit as she began to lick at her wet folds.

"Hermione!" She moaned loudly, rolling her head back.

"Mmmh…" Hermione moaned against Ginny's entrance as she slowly slid her tongue inside.

Ginny tossed her head from side to side as Hermione started to thrust her tongue in and out of her slick hole.

Ginny continued to moan and whimper, running her fingers through Hermione's hair as her juices leaked out into Hermione's mouth.

Moaning loudly against her womanhood, Hermione thrust her tongue as deep as it would go into Ginny's hole and licked at her walls.

"Oh yes! Yes!" Ginny cried.

"I'm so close!" She screamed as Hermione gently pinched her clit.

Hermione grinned and pressed her tongue flat against her soaking wet womanhood, moaning loudly.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed as she climaxed, pouring her juices into Hermione's mouth.

"Mmmm…" Hermione moaned softly as she moved up to kiss Ginny passionately.

Ginny blushed and returned the kiss, licking the taste of herself off Hermione's lips.

"Mmmh…" She moaned happily.

"That was incredible," Ginny smiled pulling her panties back on as she sat up.

"Yeah," Hermione giggled as she kissed her cheek.

"What should we do now?" Ginny giggled, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist.

"I'm up for anything," Hermione answered, brushing Ginny's hair out of her face.

"Maybe we should get comfortable first, then," Ginny blushed as she pulled her shirt off up over her head, tossing it to the floor.

Hermione followed suit, removing her own shirt before standing from the bed to remove her skirt.

Ginny stood as well, pushing off her own skirt.

"You always look nice in that bra," Hermione smiled as she looked up at Ginny's pink, lacy bra that matched her panties.

"You look nice too," Ginny giggled, looking up at the plain red bra and thong on Hermione.

"I wanted to wear something nice," Hermione blushed, looking down at her underwear.

"It's very nice," Ginny smiled as she placed her hands on Hermione's hips and pulled her close.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck, pulling her into a deep and passionately kiss.

Ginny moaned into the kiss, sliding her tongue into Hermione's mouth as she swirled it around her's.

Hermione moaned lustfully, closing her eyes shut as she deepened the kiss further.

She slid her hands down Ginny's back until she felt the clasp of her bra and worked it open as the straps fell off Ginny's shoulders.

She shivered as Hermione pulled her bra off the rest of the way, the cool air causing her rosy nipples to harden.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Hermione smiled as she reached up to gently cup Ginny's breasts, rubbing her thumbs around her sensitive nipples.

Ginny moaned softly at the action, her own hands cupping Hermione's breasts through her bra.

"More like amazing," She teased, pinching Hermione's nipples through the fabric of her bra.

"Oh Ginny…" Hermione sighed, pressing her breasts into her hands.

"Hermione…" She moaned happily, kissing along her jaw line and across her throat.

"I want more," Hermione whimpered, shivering slightly as Ginny continued to plant kisses along her neck and collar bone.

Ginny nodded and obliged the request; she laid Hermione back down onto the bed and moved so she was straddling her lap.

She grabbed her wand lying on the nightstand and waved it, making both their underwear disappear.

Smiling, Ginny laid down on top of Hermione as she pressed their hips together.

"Get one of the toys from the pile," Hermione blushed, pointing to the various toys still lying at the end of the bed.

Ginny smirked a little, grabbing the biggest vibrator from the pile and turned it on as she held it in her hand for a moment to warm it up.

"Ready?" She asked as she looked down at Hermione.

"Yes," She nodded, spreading her legs wide.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny scooted down so that she was straddling Hermione's legs before prodding the tip of the toy against Hermione's soaking wet entrance.

"Ooh…" Hermione moaned at the feeling of the toy vibrating against her hole gently.

Ginny grinned and leaned over her, kissing her deeply and roughly as she slid the toy deep inside Hermione's entrance.

Hermione screamed into the kiss, closing her eyes shut as pleasure shot through her entire body.

"Mmmh!" Ginny moaned into the kiss as she started to thrust the toy in and out of Hermione.

"Bloody hell that's good!" Hermione moaned, rolling her head as Ginny broke the kiss to nibble her neck.

"Mmh, I'm glad you like it," She giggled against her neck as she quickened her pace slightly with the toy.

"Oh yes!" Hermione cried out in ecstasy, gripping the sides of the bed.

"Faster!" She begged.

Ginny chuckled softly, licking a spot on her neck as she did as Hermione asked.

Now she was thrusting the toy in and out of Hermione's slick womanhood faster and harder, causing her to moan louder each time it went in.

"I want you to moan my name when you climax," Ginny grinned, kissing Hermione's cheek.

Hermione nodded and dug her nails into the sheets as Ginny quickened the pace again.

Her body was squirming in pleasure as the toy plunged into her again and again.

"Harder!" She cried, throwing her head back as the toy hit her sensitive spots.

Ginny giggled and blushed as she obliged the request again, thrusting the toy harder than before as Hermione squirmed beneath in ecstasy.

"I'm close, so very close!" She cried.

"Come for me, love," Ginny murmured lovingly against Hermione's ear.

That's all it took to send her over the edge.

She gripped the sides of the bed tighter as she bucked her hips upwards before convulsing in her orgasm, screaming loudly as her juices poured out around the toy deep inside her.

"Ginny!" She moaned lustfully as she started to settle down again, panting lightly as she stopped squirming.

"Feeling better, love?" Ginny giggled as she kissed her cheek.

Hermione smiled and blushed crimson.

"Much," She giggled.

"Now it's my turn to take care of you," Hermione smirked a bit, kissing Ginny's cheek.

Hermione flipped Ginny onto her back against the bed, reaching for something in the pile of toys before grabbing the pair of handcuffs.

She moved to straddle Ginny's chest as she stretched forward to put one cuff around Ginny's right wrist before sliding the chain through the bars of the headboard and cuffing her other wrist.

"Comfortable?" She smiled, scooting back so that she was straddling Ginny's waist.

"Yes," Ginny smiled, blushing faintly.

"Good," Hermione grinned.

She then slid off Ginny's waist and sat beside her, aiming her wand at Ginny's legs and waved it.

A rope wrapped itself around Ginny's right ankle and tied it to the post at the end of the bed while the same happened to her left ankle.

Hermione tugged on the ropes and smiled, satisfied they were tight enough.

"Alright, just a few more things to do and then I will ravage you," She grinned, kissing Ginny's cheek as she slipped the ball-gag into her mouth and tied it around the back of her head.

Ginny blushed crimson and moaned softly around the ball-gag as Hermione gently tied a blindfold over her eyes.

"Are you still comfortable?" She asked, looking down at Ginny.

She nodded and smiled around the ball-gag, tugging at her restraints playfully.

"Absolutely stunning," Hermione grinned as she moved to straddle Ginny's hips, their groins pressed together.

Ginny groaned around the ball-gag as she blushed crimson at the feeling of Hermione on top of her.

"You're getting wet again," Hermione smiled as she pressed herself harder against Ginny.

She moaned louder and arched her back slightly as she felt Hermione slide her index finger deep into her tight, soaking wet hole.

"Mmmh, you're so very wet," She grinned rubbing her finger against Ginny's slick folds.

Ginny squirmed beneath her, moaning wildly around the ball-gag as Hermione slid a second finger deep inside her.

"I think this time I'll use a new toy I've been dying to try," Hermione smirked, grabbing an odd looking strap-on from the small pile of toys.

A large, thick leather dildo stuck straight out from the front of the strap-on but behind it was a smaller version designed to be inside the person wearing the toy.

Hermione lifted her hips as she slid the toy into her warm, slick waiting entrance and clasped it around her waist.

She grinned as she moved to press the dildo against Ginny's slick entrance, pressing a button on the toy which made the bit inside Hermione slowly vibrate.

With a soft moan she swiftly buried the toy deep into Ginny's tight hole, causing the girl to scream in pleasure around the gag in her mouth.

"Mmmmh!" Hermione moaned happily as she slowly thrusted in and out of Ginny's slick womanhood, causing the smaller toy to go deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust.

Ginny balled her hands into fists and continued to moan louder each time Hermione thrust the toy deeper inside her.

She rolled her eyes back and screamed around the gag as the toy hit her G-spot.

"You're so cute when you're tied up," Hermione smiled, leaning down to kiss Ginny's cheek.

Ginny blushed crimson as Hermione kissed her cheek and moaned as the toy was thrust into her again.

"I'm going to come!" Hermione cried quickening her thrusts.

With one big final thrust, Hermione and Ginny both cried out as they climaxed as the toy sprayed their cum into each other.

"That was amazing," Ginny blushed as Hermione waved the toys away.

"Yeah, it was," She smiled, leaning down to kiss Ginny tenderly.

"What should we do now?" Ginny giggled as she moved to sit up on her knees.

"What would you like to do now?" Hermione smiled as she pulled her panties back on.

"Just to be with you," Ginny murmured, nibbling her bottom lip.

"Perhaps after a quick rest, that took a lot out of me, love," Hermione chuckled softly, pulling Ginny into her lap.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Alright, would you like some butterbeer? I have some stashed in my trunk," Ginny grinned, sliding from Hermione's lap.

She walked across the room and kneeled down beside the large, tarnished trunk and opened it before pulling out two bottle of butterbeer and quickly returned to the bed.

"Cheers," She smiled, handing Hermione a bottle as she quickly popped the top off her's and took a sip.

Hermione popped off the top of her bottle and took a long drink.

Without a word, Hermione took her's and Ginny's drinks and set them on the bedside table before pushing Ginny back onto the bed, pinning her down by her shoulders.

Ginny looked up at her and opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Hermione pressed their lips together.

"Mmm…" Ginny moaned softly into the heated kiss as Hermione straddled her hips.

Ginny squirmed playfully beneath Hermione, moaning softly as Hermione planted feathered kisses along her jaw line, neck, collarbone and down the middle of her chest.

"'Mione!" She cried out as Hermione planted soft kisses all across her breasts.

"Oh! Hermione!" She cried louder as her nipple was teased and sucked on.

"Mmmh," Hermione moaned lustfully as she watched Ginny.

She giggled, kissing along Ginny's stomach lightly.

Ginny giggled and squirmed a little as Hermione's fingers played across her breasts, tweaking and pinching her nipples gently.

"Mmmm… 'Mione…" She moaned softly at each kiss and touch.

Hermione continued kissing along her stomach, stopping just above her waist.

Ginny blinked as she suddenly heard soft noises coming from Hermione, causing her to look down at the girl between her legs.

"Hermione?" She said quietly, gently nudging the her shoulder.

Hermione slowly rolled over, resting her head against Ginny's thigh as she continued to snore.

"G'night Hermione," Ginny giggled, pulling the blanket up over her before pulling a sheet over herself as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ginny woke up to find Hermione curled around her, the older girl's hands gently cupping her soft breasts through the sheet that covered them.

"Morning," She murmured sleepily, turning her head to look at Hermione over her shoulder.

"Good morning, sexy," Hermione chuckled softly as she caressed Ginny's breasts, causing her nipples to harden.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione as she continued to caress and massage her breasts.

"A little past eight," Hermione replied pulling Ginny firmly against her warm body beneath the sheets, her fingers toying with Ginny's nipples.

"Could we get some breakfast?" Ginny contined, suppressing a small moan as Hermione pinched her sensitive nipples.

"I wanted to have a little bit of morning fun before we had breakfast, unless you have any objections?" Hermione grinned as she nibbled along Ginny's neck and across her collarbone.

"Perhaps after breakfast, I am starving," Ginny replied rolling over to face Hermione, smiling happily before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Sounds good to me," Hermione smiled.


End file.
